Quand tout va mal
by misstyc
Summary: Lily n'en a plus que assez de tout, aucune famille, aucun ami, aucune maison elle n'a plus rien....c'est ma 2 ieme fic et mon premier one-shot..REveWie


**_Disclamer :_** Personne ne m'appartient tout est a j.k.r…

_**Genre :**_ drame tragédie romance

**Voila c'est ma première fic one shot et je sais qu'il est court mais c'est la vie et si vous l'aimez et bien peutêtre que j'en ferais un beaucoup plus long alors voila j'essaie!**

«POURQUOI...hurlais une jeune rousse seule dans la salle de demande, elle avait prix la forme de sa chambre chez elle…MAIS QU'Est-ce QUE J'AI FAIS, elle partit à pleurer c'est à se moment que James Potter décida d'y entrer, il avait couru après Lily quand il avait vu la face qu'il adore tant regarder se démonter et être rempli d'une tristesse indescriptible et maintenant il l'a regardait évacuer sa tristesse c'est ce qu'il y a faire. Elle qui ne s'était pas encore aperçu que le garçon qui ne cesse de la draguer en disant de l'aimer mais Lily n'avait pas d'amie, elle était toujours seule renfermée dans ses livres de plus sa famille l'a reniait et elle en avait la preuve dans la lettre de pétunia, s'est parent étaient morts l'année passée et elle avait du passé un été en enfer avec sa chère sœur et son nouveau fiancé, un travailleur dans le modeste monde que sont les perceuses. Elle s'était toujours fait traiter de monstre mais la elle en avait assez. À la plus grande surprise de James elle se mit à chanter, mais elle chantait parfaitement bien.

« Now, i cannot dream (Maintenant, je ne peux plus rêver)

You broke all i build around me(tu as cassé tout ce que j'avais construit autour de moi)

For protect me of everything(Pour me protéger de tout)

Now, i cannot …live»

Bien qu'elle nue pas beaucoup chanter, James était encore plus sous le charmes car tout ce qu'il disait à Lily Evans était toute vrai, il l'aimait et ce depuis qu'il avait vu. Sous le charmes, il oublia qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il était la et alla la prendre dans ses bras, sous le choques de s'être fait voir et entendre par quelque et en plus ce nul autre que James, la seule personne en ce bas monde qui disait l'aimer et Lily qui le repoussait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle pensait et cette pensée était bien ancré en elle que personne ne pouvait l'aimer. Mais elle avait tellement besoin de réconfort qu'elle se laissa aller et pleura doucement sur l'épaule de James qui lui se portait en même temps au paradis car il prenait Lily dans ses bras et il l'aidait et elle n'était pas parti mais en même temps il était triste car cela l'attristait de voir sa chère Lily dans cet état.

« Lily? Je ne veux pas te brusquer mais cela te ferait du bien de parlerça l'aide toujours, mais se serait parfaitement compréhensible que tu ne veuilles pas car c'est moi.»

« Non c'est bonça va me faire du bien mais ne rie pas en disant que je ne suis pas forte et que je ne devrais pas être à Gryffondor, elle voulu continuer mais James la coupa et dit :

Un je suis parfaitement d'accord avec le choix peau du fait qu'il t'aille envoyé à Gryffondor et deux je ne pourrais jamais rire de toi je te l'ai déjà dit»

«Tu mens mais bon ne m'arrête pas. L'an passée mes parents sont m… morts réussit-elle à articuler, et à cause de ce mage noir. Voldemort. Puis j'ai été obligé d'aller habité avec ma grande sœur pétunia qui elle me traite de monstre depuis que j'ai reçu la lettre de poudlard et on fait tout leur possible , elle et son nouveau fiancé, de me faire la vie encore plus dure que ce que je vivais et ils ont réussit et voila qu'aujourd'hui , elle m'envoie une lettre pour me dire qu'elle se marie que je n'ai pas le droit d'y assister et que je ne pouvais plus venir habité dans la maison de nos parents qu'elle avait pris, ce qui fait que je n'ai plus personnes, plus de familles et plus d'endroit ou habiter . Voila c'est ça ma vie .Je n'aurais peutêtre pas du tout dire, je suis désoler ne me prend pas en pitié non plus.»

James qui était loin de s'imaginer tout cela était rester sous le choc mais un fois le choc passer il pensa qu'il devait faire quelque chose même si cétait l'une des plus … il n'y avait aucun mot.

«Lily, je ne peux pas prendre en pitié tout le courage dont tu uses, c'est plus grand que moi et tous les Gryffondor réunit mais maintenant, ne me frappes pas mais il y a une chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis que je t'ai vue.» c'est alors qu'il lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé, il y mit tout son amour, sa compassion, sa tendresse, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Lily surprise de tant de tendresse se dit que tout ce qu'il avait dit devait être vrai, il ne pouvait pas jouer le jeu là et elle l'embrassa en répondants de la même passion et se découvris un sentiment,bien cacher qu'elle ne sentait aucunement l'existence celui de l'amour.

Enlacé étroitement, il poursuivirent leur passionnant baisé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle.

«Je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois et des centaines de fois, Lily Evans vous êtes incroyable tel que vous êtes et ce malgré ce que vous m'avez avoué ce soir et même que cela m'a encore plus enduit d'amour pour vous si cela est possible. Je t'aime Lily. Lui dit-il en murmurant les derniers mots au creux de son oreille ce qui la fit vibrer sous un regard tendre de james.

«Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, je croyais que tu disais cela pour te moquer de moi, regarde moi aucun ami, aucune famille, aucun chez-soi, rien et tu m'aimes pareilça me rend à t'aimer, ce soir j'ai découvert que j'était amoureuse de toi, je t'aime.» Ce furent les mots magiques que James attendait depuis des lustres. La fille qu'il aimait l'aimait en retour ! Ce fut alors un James hors du commun, c'està-dire gêné qui lui demanda«Tu veux bien sortir avec moi» et la réponse n'attendit pas. «Oui»

FIN!

Voila c'est pas très long je l'admet mais je voulais le mettre pareil….

↓

→Misŧy¢←


End file.
